Blood Rain
by MrScirev
Summary: This will be a series of fanfics where the Doctor tries to help humanity which is being exterminated by the Cylons... or does he?  Featuring the 10th and 11th Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Doctor is travelling solo. This happens after the "Waters of Mars" special.

It was raining heavily on a dying world far away. It was nuclear rain. This planet had been practically exterminated and conquered after a long armistice.

The last remaining human survivors had left and a number of people – all civilians except for one man – had been left behind.. This soldier's call sign was HELO.

He had left the others behind as he was afraid the robotic invaders would track him down and kill all of them. That was his excuse at least. They called him coward and called him other names. "We don't need you" they shouted at him as he left.

A few hours had passed and in one of the deserted streets a blue box appeared. It was out of place here, you would not find another one like it in this place and time for sure.

Inside the blue box a brown haired man wearing a pinstripe blue suit looked at the central console mechanism. He was surveying the surroundings.. there was lots of fallout radiation but that was not a problem for him. In Kindergarten he was taught how to concentrate and remove most basic radiation from his body, kid's play he thought. But to be safe he took an antirad pill which would last him weeks.. and he took some more with him just in case.

He checked the coordinates once more.  
"What? What? So this is Caprica! But this shouldn't be happening!"

But according to the history he knew a cylon invasion wasn't supposed to have happened right now. A cylon invasion was to be expected hundreds of years from now. But the invasion had happened – was happening – now.

But should he intervene? The last time he intervened to change history on the planet Mars in the future he didn't succeed in changing much, some details but not the large picture. He had been arrogant then, he had recognised that. This time he would not try to alter fixed points in time.. that would either not work, or not change things as he would have wished to, or end up causing some paradox.

He decided that someone had changed the history of Caprica, yes. And he had to investigate and left the safety of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at the Caprican skyline. It was magnificent but quite dead now. Now he would try and see what was happening. He decided to walk a bit and see if he would meet anyone.

He walked a few streets and saw a woman on her own, with a small group of panicking people not far away. "Hello! What happened?" She looked asian….  
"Where have you been living? We have just been invaded by Cylons, Caprica has been nuked"  
"I see… how long has the war gone on?" he asked her.  
"The war? The last war just lasted 12.5 years when a peace armistice was signed between humans and the machines" she answered. "Everyone knows this.. how come you don't?"  
"I'm a visitor and I don't really like history" he tried to cover up his lack of knowledge. "so you're military? What happened to your defenses?"  
"Yes I am. I'm Sharon – callsign Boomer. Well I'm trying to find a colleague of mine who stayed behind. I came back to try and find him."  
"Oh great. Allons-y!"  
"What?"  
"That's French for Let's go!"

This Doctor was strange, she thought, as they walked towards the crowd. The radiation rain was falling down heavily.

They soon learnt that Helo had left them as he thought they would have been targeted by the Cylons.  
The crowd gave them his general directions and so Boomer prepared to leave.

The Doctor recalled the time when he had saved a Roman family at Pompeii. He remembered how Donna had insisted that he do so.  
So, the Doctor spoke to the crowd and told them he could take them on his ship.

Not far, on a nearby building, a blonde woman and a man looked at the crowd and the newcomer. This person was dangerous. He was a wild card – a total unknown. They had no idea where he came from and just looked.  
They watched all those people get in the blue box… what was that, they thought, how could it fit all those people. This person – a wild card – was interfering with their war on humanity. Before they could order some centurions to fire on the box, it disappeared completely into thin air. Who was this stranger, this outsider?

Story (C) 2010-2011 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Doctor Who is the BBC's

Battlestar Galactica, The Cylons, Number Six, Caprica, Sharon/Boomer are Universal Studio's

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Rain**

Doctor Who (10th Doctor & 11th Doctor) / Battlestar Galactica 2003 Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit .net

Chapter 2

The TARDIS, Fall of Caprica

A whole crowd of people were shocked, upon entering the TARDIS. These people were from the planet Caprica on the night of its downfall. Some of them settled within the various corridors.

"So this is your spacecraft, Doctor?" One woman with blonde hair exclaimed. She was Joanna, a civilian.

"It's so.. HUGE inside, much larger than the outside!" a man named Joseph said.

The Doctor recalled Sharon, or Boomer (her call-sign). She had stayed on Caprica, intending to find Helo. He wondered whether she had found him and whether she was still safe from the Cylons and the deadly radiation. The planet Caprica was dying. He thought about going back for her, but his first duty was to save these people. History said they died on Caprica, but since this was not a fixed point in time, that could change.

Meanwhile the Doctor worked the controls and the TARDIS dematerialised. He was trying to locate the Battlestar Galactica. However something went wrong. The system they had materialised in was called Marsamxett. Scans indicated no Colonial presence in the sector, the TARDIS suddenly rocked, while the viewscreen showed a number of Cylon Raiders firing at the TARDIS which had just appeared in space not far from them.

The Doctor urgently worked the controls and dematerialised the TARDIS once more. This time they would move back in time... 

The TARDIS' passage through the Vortex was very unstable. After a long time it emerged, and dematerialised on a world within the same system. The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and looked outside. This was a good place to be, he thought. Suddenly after looking at the bluish mountains, vast spires and columns outside, he recognised the design.

"Oh yes!" the Doctor exclaimed. "This is Kobalos!"

"Kobalos ?" Joseph asked, while Joanna looked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"That's Kobol! Lords... It cannot be!" she looked shocked.

"Yes right, that's what you call it." the Doctor said. "Now you lot stay here. Except for Joseph and Joanna. I need you to come with me. The others stay calm, we will be back soon. Don't touch anything – that's my first rule!"

The Eleventh Doctor was piloting his TARDIS through the time-space vortex. The vortex was full of thundering storms. The Doctor was as usual joking with Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams – well he was trying to, as he was somewhat sad. Suddenly he became quite serious. Something was wrong. He detected some anomalous signal and dematerialised the TARDIS to investigate.

The TARDIS made its distinctive sound and landed. They had landed somewhere which looked of earth design, but it was not. The surrounding indicated it was some large military starship, Amy pointed out how dark it seemed. The Doctor recognised this was a Colonial Battlestar, so they had materialised in the past, in the times of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. But was it before, or after the Fall, he wondered...

They walked and talked to some of the crew. Rory asked them what the name of the ship was. "Huh? Are you crazy? How come you don't know?" was what they told him.

"I hit my head this morning, woke up in a daze" he answered back.

"Ok, this is the Battlestar Chronos. We are going to the Imsida System at present."

The Doctor eye's widened. He looked worried. "Did you receive a distress signal?" he asked.

"Yes we did and we are on our way to investigate it. But who are you people?"

"We are visitors... We come in peace.." the Doctor replied.

"Well you had better come with us, Admiral Helena Cain will want to speak with you people"

Story (C) 2010-2012 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Doctor Who is the BBC's

Battlestar Galactica, The Cylons, Number Six, Caprica, Sharon/Boomer, Marsamxett are Universal Studio's

(Even though actually Marsamxett and Imsida are villages in Malta, they are also in the BSG Online game)

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Rain**

Doctor Who (10th Doctor & 11th Doctor) / Battlestar Galactica 2003 Crossover by Mr Scirev.

For more fanfics by Mr Scirev please visit www .scirev .net

Chapter 3

A few hours ago, the Eleventh Doctor had just been on a first date with River Song. River had applied to the Luna University, and she had been accepted after being interviewed by Professor Candy.

The date went well – other Rivers aside, as there were another two River Songs from her future entering the TARDIS too. But that was another story.

River decided to break up with the Doctor and just told him this coldly. She wasn't quite sure why, but it might have been because of her studying or because of her assassin programming. The Doctor's hearts almost broke completely hearing the words. So he left her after taking her back to the moon's university in the year 5123.

The Doctor told Amy and Rory that he would leave her for the time being. When the time came, she would be the one to seek him out again. He knew that, because they would always meet in reverse order. So the break-up happened after they had reconciled again.

* * *

After the TARDIS had materialised within the Battlestar Chronos, the Doctor, Rory and Amy were taken to talk to Admiral Helena Cain. The Doctor realised this was before the fall as they entered her office.

"Who are you people and what are you doing on my Battlestar?" Cain asked them.

"Oh hello. I take it you are Admiral Helena Cain. I've heard of you." the Doctor said.

"Don't waste my time. Answer me!" she shouted.

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor. These are my friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams."

"And how did you board this ship?"

"We came in the TARDIS, it's our ship."

"And where is it? We didn't pick up anything on our sensors."

"It's within your ship, that's why. But let's not waste time, let's talk about the distress signal you've received."

"How do you know that?"

"One of your staff members told us, and we received it too."

"What? Who are you people? Spies?"

Suddenly the ship started to rock. Battlestar Chronos had arrived at the Imsida System and it was being bombarded.

* * *

Story (C) 2010-2014 Mr Scirev

All Marks are owned by their owners.

Doctor Who is the BBC's

Battlestar Galactica, The Cylons, Number Six, Caprica, Sharon/Boomer, Marsamxett are Universal Studio's

(Even though actually Marsamxett and Imsida are villages in Malta, they are also in the BSG Online game)

This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted or printed elsewhere without the consent of the author.


End file.
